Te necesito a ti
by Vistoria
Summary: Tarde he comprendido que eres tú la razón de mi vida. Ya no sirve inventar razones para verte... ya es tarde.


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La idea y narración de ésta historia es de mi completa autoria. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

* * *

Recomendación Musical: _I just want you, de Ozzy Osbourne._

_._

**Te necesito a ti…**

_Por favor sólo escúchame…_

_Sabes… siempre lo has sabido, me lo has reprochado y lo has entendido. Sabes que no sé demostrar mis sentimientos, no sé entenderlos y no sé aceptarlos…_

_Me conociste así; desde que éramos compañeros de academia supiste que yo era un caso aparte, que era un estúpido convencido que el destino me odiaba. Sabías que me esforzaba el triple que los demás sólo para demostrar que era un digno representante de mi apellido, sabías que tenía que ser un genio sólo para poder demostrar que no por ser miembro de la rama secundaria iba a ser menos que el resto. Sabías que odiaba a mi clan y que lo único que quería era venganza… sabías tantas cosas de mí, incluso mucho más de lo que yo mismo sabía…_

_¡Lo sabías! ¡Siempre lo supiste!_

_¡¿Por qué demoré tanto en darme cuenta?!_

_Me entendiste. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, aún cuando yo te trataba de lo peor, aún cuando sólo te veía como mi poste de entrenamiento. Entendiste que prefería el silencio y las respuestas a base de miradas. Descifraste cada una de mis contemplaciones siendo el traductor para aquellos que nunca se esforzaron en entenderme. Me conocías a tal punto que entendías perfectamente mi rostro inexpresivo. Sabías cuando yo estaba mal, cuándo estaba feliz o triste. Sabías cuando quería llorar o cuando quería matar. Sabías como estaba con sólo una mirada._

_Creo que tantos años a mi lado fueron suficiente para conocerme así de bien, entonces, ¿Por qué yo nunca te conocí así de bien?_

_Yo conocía tus gestos, tus miradas, tus sonrisas. Sabía cuando estabas enojada porque aparecía un pequeño tic en tu ojo izquierdo y tus labios se arrugaban casi imperceptiblemente. Cuándo estabas feliz, todo el mundo podía notarlo, porque tú risa y tu sonrisa a veces resultaban contagiosas. Brincabas y reías de cosas sin sentido, contagiándome incluso a mí de esa alegría desbordante. Cuándo estabas triste, también podía notarlo el mundo entero; estabas apagada, no sonreías ni reías, no saltabas ni abrazabas. Eras como yo._

_Yo conocía de ti lo que todo el resto podía conocer, lo que todos podían notar, en cambio tú, conocías lo que nadie conocía, ni se esforzaba por conocer. Yo era la puerta cerrada y tú la abierta. Éramos diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido y me gusta así. No me gustaría para nada que tú fueras igual de reservada que yo, que no rieras ni sonrieras, ni que me hicieras sonreír a mí. No sería divertido, no tendría esos deseos de verte a diario, no buscaría razones que no existen sólo para encontrarme contigo y estar a tú lado; no serías tú si fueras igual a mí._

_Porque tú eres lo que yo necesito a diario para vivir, yo te necesito a ti para levantarme y para seguir. Porque tú sonrisa y tu efusividad me alegra el día, porque es tú apoyo el que me mantiene en pie. Eres tú… la que me ayuda a vivir._

_Porque me enseñaste a disfrutar de momentos sin valor, porque me dijiste que hay sólo una vida y hay que aprovecharla. Me enseñaste a ver las estrellas y sus significados. Me enseñaste la existencia de otros planetas y que quizás no estamos solos en un universo que es mucho más grande de lo que pudiera imaginar. A tú lado aprendí el valor de las cosas pequeñas, descubriendo también cosas a las que jamás había prestado atención. Me enseñaste que no se debe catalogar a las personas sólo por su apariencia, ni sostener una charla de más de una oración con alguien. Me enseñaste tantas cosas sin pedir nada a cambio. Me diste una amistad suprema sin la necesidad constante de que yo te diera la misma amistad, porque no era necesario; tú sabías que esa amistad estaba y que yo te la daba sin siquiera saber que existía._

_Has sido mi compañera, mi amiga… mi mejor amiga. La persona que más me conoce en el mundo entero. Has estado para mí siempre sin objetar nada y sin pedir nada. Me has dado parte de tú vida, así como yo también te la di a ti, aunque de manera inconsciente… has sido todo para mí y tú siempre lo has sabido._

Las tibias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas y sus exóticos ojos color lavanda se centraban en un punto fijo sin atreverse a mirar nada.

_No me puedes culpar ahora por ser débil, ni tampoco puedo serlo. Me enseñaste que no es débil aquel que llora libremente, sino que es más fuerte que los demás, porque se atreve a demostrar lo que siente. No te puedes culpar por mis lágrimas aunque sean por ti, pero son lágrimas de razón, porque finalmente he entendido lo que siento: al fin he descubierto y comprendido mi propio corazón._

_Te amo Tenten y tú siempre lo supiste ¿Cierto?, pero esperaste a que me diera cuenta solo, a que entendiera a mi corazón. Y tú también me amabas ¿Cierto?, pero jamás dijiste nada porque también esperabas que yo me diera cuenta solo._

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro mientras las lágrimas caían con más intensidad. Levantó la vista unos pequeños milímetros, pero aún así sus ojos, que veían todo, seguían sin ver.

_Ya es tarde Tenten, lo comprendí demasiado tarde. Es ahora cuando yo te necesito a mi lado, es ahora cuando más te necesito en mi vida, porque ya he dejado de preguntarme todas las noches, cuando estoy solo en mí habitación, cuando el día ha acabado sin mayores novedades que a las que ya estamos todos acostumbrados, he dejado de preguntármelo Tenten, el por qué que necesito ya ha dejado de molestarme, pero no es porque haya encontrado la razón, es porque me cansé de buscarla porque ya sé que no la encontraré._

_Te fuiste Tenten, te fuiste antes que yo entendiera que eras la razón de mi vida. Me abandonaste sólo por protegerme. Me salvaste una vez, diste tu vida por m, y he logrado entender que lo hiciste porque hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por mí, tal cual lo hiciste siempre._

_Siempre supiste que no era un genio ¿Cierto? Por eso sonreías cuando lograbas ofuscarme con temas que involucraban mucho más que la razón y la lógica. Por eso siempre dijiste que no todo era racional, que lo sentimientos de las personas no eran lógicos, que no podía buscarle un significado a las cosas porque simplemente no lo tenían; no tenían más significado que aquel que nosotros mismos le dábamos._

_Me has dejado solo en los peores tiempos. Ha llegado la hora en que sueltes mí mano y me dejes andar solo. Tengo que saber hacerlo porque tú ya me enseñaste hacerlo. La guerra aún no acababa, aún falta lo peor. Creo que pronto será el día en que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki se muestre, estoy seguro que falta muy poco para que Madara Uchiha entre a la aldea con su destrucción y su caos y la muerte reinará otra vez._

_Una vez me dijiste que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, y es ahora cuando la tranquilidad reina en la aldea, el tiempo suficiente para que los sobrevivientes nos podamos preparar para enfrentar el mayor peligro al que nos hemos enfrentado en mucho tiempo. Naruto aún es joven, pero estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo y cumplir la petición de Tsunade – sama._

_Muchas personas murieron, amor, el ataque sorpresa de Pain, nos quitó a valiosos ninjas y también me asesinó a mí dejándome vivo. Tal vez fue el destino el que te alejó de mi lado porque así estaba escrito, pero sencillamente he dejado de creer en él, porque tú misma me enseñaste que cada uno hace su propio destino, pero tus palabras no se cumplen en este caso, porque yo jamás hubiese querido alejarte de mí lado._

_Tengo que aceptarlo y seguir adelante tal como te lo prometí en el lecho de tu muerte, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos y te estreché con fuerza queriendo darte parte de mi vida para seguir teniéndote a mí lado. Sólo ese roce de nuestros labios me ayuda a seguir en pie, porque fue una promesa que sellamos con un inexistente beso, lo cuál me obliga a luchar. No pidas que dé una razón a mis actos porque no hay un motivo que me de alegría para vivir. Sigo adelante porque espero que pronto podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Y no me reproches nada, porque sabes que te necesito a ti para seguir…_

Los rayos anaranjados del sol triste de otoño iluminaban aquel sendero lleno de pequeñas remembranzas en cemento. La luz proyectaba y alargaba una sombra amorfa de rodillas junto a una de las lápidas. Sus opacos ojos lavanda seguían clavados en el nombre impreso en aquel pedazo de piedra.

**_Tenten._**

Sólo un nombre carente de apellido, el cuál nunca existió y que en más de alguna ocasión él estuvo dispuesto a dar, cuándo sus pensamientos lo traicionaban.

**_Maestra de armas._**

Pequeña mención para lo grande que fue, pero no alcanzaba una pequeña piedra para plasmar todo lo que ella fue; faltaría una vida entera para expresar lo que esa maestra de armas significó para el genio Hyuuga, aún a pesar de los pocos años con los que ambos contaban de vida.

**_Te necesito a ti…_**

Una pequeña frase que no necesitaba de remitente para saber perfectamente de quién era. Unas sencillas palabras que expresaban demasiado, aún cuando nadie pudiera entenderla, ella sabía lo que significaba y eso a él le bastaba.

_Ya me voy…_

Musitó dejando el ramo de orquídeas sobre la tumba. Volteó pausadamente y sin mirar atrás emprendió la retirada.

A lo lejos una fuerte explosión llamó su atención. Levantó la mirada enfocando su vista en la columna de denso humo negro que se levantaba. Sus oídos volvieron a llenarse de gritos de dolor y de pánico. Bajó la mirada observando la seca hierba, volteó sólo su rostro, enfocando la mirada en la lápida que quedaba atrás…

_Es hora…

* * *

_

_Realmente ésta historia me parece triste, incluso a mi que la escribí hace tanto tiempo y cuando el ataque de Pain aún ni ocurria en el manga._

_No encontré la necesidad de cambiar algo, me gusta tal cual está porque así es más triste T_T aún cuando esté pasado de fecha y la gran mayoría sepa que Tenten no murió en el ataque a Konoha._

_Nuevamente gracias a todas las que leen y sobre todo a las que dejarán sus comentarios al terminar de leer la historia. Sé que es de las viejas, una de las primeras que hize, pero también tiene un no sé qué, que la hace tan linda aunque sea triste._

_Ok, ok, no debería decir esas cosas porque yo la escribí, pero la historia me gusta mucho; es una de las pocas que me gusta._

**_Recuerden que Neji es única y exclusivamente de Tenten y viceversa porque ambos son unos sucios que se complementan perfectamente y no tienen comparación._**

_Haganle la cruz a las** malditas Innombrables.**_

_Asistan con regularidad al Templo Sagrado de Jashin-sama para que sean bendecidas con la luz eterna y logren encontrar un sucio tan sucio como Neji (sólo les menciono que yo encontré a Itachi y Hidan) (y son sólo míos) (¡Busquense otros!)_

_P/D: Jashin-sama tiene misericordia de aquellas que dejan reviews. Si dejan uno le rezaré en las noches al gran Jashin-sama para que las bendiga con su eterna suciedad xD!_

_Las que escriben saben que un review hace muy feliz, porque es la muestra más clara de que el trabajo expuesto en un fic es bien recibido, así que siempre hagan feliz a un escritor (a) y dejenle un review ^^.  
_


End file.
